


Bedtime Stories

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Bagginshield, A small bit of group sex, A tiny bit of implied incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kind of a Mixed Bag, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Dworin/Thwalin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thorin's POV, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company has developed the strange habit of asking Thorin for erotic bedtime stories. Thorin obliges them despite his discomfort, thinking they all need the release of sexual tension while on the quest. When he learns that it is his voice they're responding to more than the stories, he decides to use his newly discovered power more deliberately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just for fun. And because seriously Thorin/Richard, that voice - it's too much. And because I got tired of making poor Thorin all angsty (although of course there's a little bit of angst, because, well...Thorin). And because I get a huge kick out of this prompt on the Kink Meme:  
>    
>  _"For they came when I called."_
> 
> _Not that they aren't loyal and everything, but really who wouldn't follow a guy who could read a phone book and make them jizz their pants. Thorin can be clueless or he can know and abuse his power. ___

Everyone is settling into their bedrolls for the night and a deeper quiet settles over the camp. For a few moments, Thorin lets himself hope that tonight they will leave him in peace. 

But it is not to be. It is Ori this time who asks. They seem to take turns making the request. 

"Thorin? Might we have our bedtime story?"

Thorin huffs in annoyance but settles himself in against the rock wall behind him and considers which of his old conquests to tell them about tonight. 

He cannot even remember how this started exactly, only that it began shortly after Bag End. Each night they ask for a story about an encounter from his past. When he indulges them, they try to be subtle about it but most of them relieve themselves (so to speak) beneath their blankets.

It embarrasses him, but the whole company asks for it and they are an insistent bunch. Well, the whole company except for Bilbo, who seems to think it all a strange Dwarven custom and excuses himself like the gentlehobbit that he is. And Gandalf, who simply chuckles and sits nearby smoking his pipe, or goes walking in his mysterious way as he has tonight.

The truth is that despite his resistance to this arrangement, Thorin sees the benefit. Otherwise he would not comply so easily. It is a long journey he is taking them on and it is full of peril. This gives them a safe outlet for energies there is no room for on such a quest. There will be little time for romancing those they meet in their travels and he has forbidden them to bed each other. He cannot have them distracted by such things. 

Plus, he feels likes he owes them all, for risking their lives for him. So he acquiesces. But he finds it humiliating all the same.

Not to mention that although he has always been a particularly virile dwarf, attractive to both other dwarves as well as to humans, he will eventually run out of stories. But tonight one comes to mind and he begrudgingly sets about to tell it.

He clears his throat and begins. "Back when I was blacksmithing in human towns for money, there was a woman who sought me out. I had seen her earlier in the day, watching me from outside the forge. When I caught her looking she fled.

But that night as I stripped down and cleaned myself up in the inn, there was a knock at my door. I suspected it was her and so I answered without a weapon in hand. And there she was, in a long grey cloak, with the hood drawn up over her face. 

I stepped away from the door so that she could enter. She took a few steps into the room and drew back her hood, revealing long curling dark hair and sparking green eyes. 

She was beautiful. And fierce. She did not say a word. She walked towards me and spread her hands over my chest. She kissed me, a demanding open mouthed kiss, and pushed me hard back toward the bed. Of course she was not very strong, but I obeyed and sat down on the edge. She dropped her cloak behind her and climbed onto my lap.

She was wearing just the thinnest of white shifts underneath and it rode up her thighs as she straddled me. I ran my hands up them and she shuddered and arched prettily. 

I began kissing her throat and collarbones - human women have these delicate, beautiful collarbones - and the sweetest moans came tumbling out of her dark pink lips. They became even darker after I bruised them with my own.

I drew my hands down her back, and cupped her backside, pressing her against me. I remember how she wriggled against my cock, how hungry she was to be taken. Eventually I could wait no longer and lifted her, carrying her to the side of the bed and laying her down. 

I lifted her shift and freed myself from my trousers, pressing myself between her legs. She opened to me, already wet. She was tight but could take all of me with a little coaxing. She ran her fingers down my back and wrapped her long legs around my hips to pull me against her.

I rode her hard until she screamed her release. Then I found mine. Soon after she left, still without saying a word. I never saw her again."

He does have a knack for storytelling. It runs in his bloodline. And so once the telling begins he forgets himself and his self consciousness disappears - only to return as soon as he has finished.

He looks around. Sometimes what he shares is not adequately long or detailed for them and they clamour for more. Tonight, several of the company are just finishing themselves off. A few are already asleep and the rest look to have already come and are just lying, listening. They are all particularly tired today and it seems to have been enough.

Thorin climbs into his own bedroll, aroused from the memory of that encounter, but unwilling to do anything about it with his company all around him. This is the other challenge these stories pose to him. He is constantly frustrated. He tries to ignore his humming erection and find some sleep. Eventually he drifts off.

The next day, he pulls Kili aside while they travel. “Kili. These late night stories. Do you think this is appropriate? Is it something the company truly needs? What if word spreads after we reclaim Erebor that this was something we – er, I did - on the quest? I know everyone really likes the stories but...”

Kili smiles. "Uh Thorin. It's not the stories themselves. It's, you know..." He pauses as though willing Thorin to guess what he is about to say. When Thorin doesn’t he continues. "It's you." 

When Thorin still looks confused he goes on, "Uh, your voice to be exact. I mean the stories are good and they add to it and all, but you could probably just recite old battle poetry or list the names of plants and it would still get us all off. Why do you think we always ask you instead of taking turns sharing stories?"

Thorin is taken aback at this. Really? It has been his voice all along? 

He tries to keep his face composed. "Everyone feels this way? The whole company?"

Kili laughs and shakes his head. "Thorin, _everyone _feels this way. Not just the company. Everyone back home too. You are famous for more than your heritage and fighting skills.__

They say it is why people follow you so readily - they cannot resist the sound of your voice. And If I remember correctly your, uh, _oral skills _have factored highly in some of your memories too, no? You have never noticed?” He shrugs. “I thought you must know."__

Thorin is dumbfounded. Although he supposes it is true that a few of his lovers have prompted him to be more...verbal...during their time together. He thinks back and a number of things begin to make more sense in light of this new information.

“No, I did not know.” He claps Kili awkwardly on the shoulder. "Thank you for telling me, lad." And he walks away to be alone for a while and think.

That night, he decides to test out what Kili has told him. Instead of recalling one of his past sexual experiences, he tells them all a story about the kitchens of Erebor. 

He recalls his childhood of sneaking in, the sights and sounds of busy dwarves bustling about combining the best ingredients, some of them offering him treats on the sly. He talks about the feasts, and even the everyday fare, so artfully prepared and served. 

At first, the company seems confused. But then slowly, hands slip under blankets and the telltale uneven breathing begins. Thorin sighs. Kili must be right. He is unsure what to think about this realization. Again he climbs into his bedroll and tries to sleep, this time trying to settle while his thoughts are spinning. 

Over the next few days he tests things further. He watches how the company responds when he speaks. He pitches his voice lower when giving orders. He moves toward some of the other dwarves and speaks close to their ear, watching them shudder in response. 

Eventually he even starts to get used to this newly discovered power. He decides that he may as well put it to use. When they have been through a particularly dangerous and difficult time and both their food supplies and morale are running low, Thorin decides to reward his men and cement their loyalty even further. 

As they begin settling in and making camp, Thorin announces that they will be doing things differently that night. "There will be no story tonight." A few of the company grumble when they hear this, obviously disappointed. 

"Instead, one by one you will each come to me for your very own....story. I will be over there behind those trees."

At this, he sees many faces look toward him, curious and eager. He turns aside and stomps off into the trees, shouting over his shoulder, "Bofur, you first."

Bofur arrives a few moments behind him. He is a toymaker, and not just of toys for children. Thorin backs him up against a tree and talks close to his ear, telling of a time he used one of Bofur's toys with a particularly adventurous fellow warrior. 

He does not offer names or identifying details, but spares no other. He finds that with only one other dwarf listening and knowing that it is more about the power of his voice than the story itself, he is much less self-conscious.

Bofur mouth forms an O as Thorin describes the use of his creation and he smiles, his hand sliding beneath the waistband of his trousers. After a few more minutes of this he comes with a grin and moves off jauntily back to camp. 

He sends in Bifur, who Thorin tells an old erotic tale in Khudzul. Bifur ejaculates onto the grass with a grunt and wanders off muttering to himself. Thorin gives a small laugh. 

Maybe he could grow to like this. Just a little bit.

Next comes Nori, swaggering into the clearing. Nori goes straight ahead and tells Thorin what he wants. He requests a made up story about himself seducing a dwarf noblewoman while on a mission to steal something for Thorin in Dain's court in the Iron Hills. 

Thorin is not well known for his imagination except in bed and battle, but he manages to make Nori sound like a hero and skip ahead pretty quickly to the dirty parts. Nori pulls at himself hard and fast and groans out his orgasm soon after Thorin begins talking about what Nori would do to his imaginary dwarrowdam. 

Dori, Ori, Oin are next and all prove easy. They cannot resist him growling in their ear for more than a few minutes each.

Next is Bombur, who he takes back to the kitchens at Erebor, describing a feast in vivid detail, and then he and his wife taking dessert back to their chambers to eat with each other unclothed. Bombur nods his head a few times, his eyes wide, and gets himself off rather efficiently.

Fili and Kili are next and they arrive together. Thorin had not really thought this part through. It was strange enough knowing the lads participated in the pretend-clandestine bedroll activities when he told stories to the group. This felt far too intimate. 

Before he could express his concerns though, Fili grinned and said, "Don't worry uncle! We'll just go behind this tree here, so you won't even have to look at us!"

Then Kili piped up, also smiling broadly and obviously full of mischief. "We just want you to tell us all the things you admire about us and why you're proud to have us as your heirs."

Thorin sighs and rolls his eyes. They were nothing if not pushers of boundaries, his sister-sons. It would take too much energy to fight them. "You two will be the death of me. Alright. Get behind the tree."

They both grin even wider and bound behind the tree with the energy of two young pups. Thorin leans against the other side and begins.

"You're both very brave. And skilled in battle, especially for your age. Kili no dwarf can match you with a bow and Fili you are an enemy's nightmare with your blades." Already he can hear heavy breathing from around behind him. He cannot tell if they are touching themselves or each other and tries not to think about it.

"You're also both very clever. Too clever for your own good sometimes, always getting into trouble and making..." One of the lads clears his throat meaningfully and Thorin returns his focus to offering the praise they have requested.

"Right. I am proud of you for coming on this quest, to reclaim a homeland you have never even seen. You are pure and good of heart but strong enough to be true leaders one day. You're loyal and obedient but also challenge me when I need challenging. And stubborn in all the ways a dwarf should be. Hardworking. Determined. You look out for each other."

He hears one of the boys reach his climax. "You're optimistic and still see the good in the world. I hope that never changes. You make me hopeful for the future of our people." And there is the second, not far behind the first. They do everything together, those two.

They both emerge from behind the tree, catching their breath. "Thanks uncle!" says Fili buoyantly. "That was great!"

"You made us all misty eyed!" adds Kili, punching him lightly on the arm. "We love you too!"

Kili then lets him know that Balin and Gloin are opting out, which does not surprise him. Balin has been his close advisor for too long and Gloin is married and has more self-restraint and stricter ideas about marriage ethics than Bombur. 

Thorin is visibly surprised when the next dwarf to come is not a dwarf at all, but a hobbit. "Bilbo!" he says in shock. Bilbo looks at him shyly and shuffles over to lean against a tree. "I didn't think you listened to my stories!"

"Well," replies Bilbo with a pained look. "I didn't at first, but then I was curious, and I thought to myself that there is nothing wrong with a little academic curiosity, and so I snuck back to listen just the once. Problem was, after I heard one, I couldn't help but want to hear them all. I fought with myself but I usually ended up doubling back so that I could listen." 

He hangs his head and his nose twitches, as though he is embarrassed. Thorin smiles and says somewhat self-deprecatingly, "Don't blame yourself Master Baggins. Evidently my voice is irresistible."

After a short hesitation, Bilbo says, "I noticed that there were never any hobbits in your stories."

"No Master Baggins, there were not. I had never spent much time with hobbits before I met you."

Now Bilbo's voice becomes very quiet, and he is looking at the ground. "I find myself wondering what would happen if I was in one of your stories."

Well, this was unexpected. Thorin would not have guessed that Bilbo thought of him this way. But he also would not have guessed a number of things that have transpired in the last few weeks. And he's a touch flattered.

He has become secretly very fond of the hobbit and his bumbling but surprisingly brave ways. He's endearingly different from any creature Thorin has ever encountered before. And he is quite handsome in a certain light. 

Something stirs in Thorin and he finds himself wanting to please Bilbo in a more personal way than he has wanted to please the rest of the company. 

He considers for a moment and then asks, "Would you like me to tell you what that would be like? What I would do if you were in one of my stories?"

Bilbo nods, still looking awkward and vulnerable. It makes Thorin want to touch him and offer comfort but he resists the urge. Instead, he moves closer and begins. "If you were in one of my stories, Master Baggins, I would want it to be somewhere comfortable, like in your home at Bag End. Somewhere you would feel able to relax."

"I would warm you up slowly. Perhaps we would just begin with some kissing. On the mouth at first. I would loosen your collar and slowly unbutton your vest. I would cover your body with kisses as I undressed you. Soft, gentle kisses. Would you like that?"

Bilbo nods. He doesn't look at Thorin or make any move to touch himself. 

"Then I would undress myself too and gather you up in my arms. I would move my hands over your body, and suckle at your ears." Thorin feels himself getting a little heated. He clears his throat and considers whether he should continue. 

When he hesitates Bilbo looks up at him and his eyes are wide and glistening in the growing dark. Thorin feels captivated by them and almost cannot help himself but go on with the story.

"Then I might move my hand downwards, to find where you were hard for me. You would be hard for me, yes?"

Bilbo nods again, this time continuing to make eye contact. "Yes. I would stroke and fondle you. I might also pleasure you with my mouth if you wanted me to. Would you want me to?"

Again Bilbo looks at him and nods, this time swallowing hard. Thorin finds himself breathing heavier. His voice has grown low and husky. "And would you let me fuck you in this story Master Baggins?" He leans closer to Bilbo's ear. "Would you want me to be inside you?" 

Bilbo nods again, this time a bit more jerkily. He stills for a moment, then seems to gather himself up. He stands away from the tree, shrugging his shoulders briskly a few times and looking everywhere but at Thorin. "Well, that was quite interesting. Very interesting indeed. Thank you Thorin. I will be...going now." And he walks quickly away through the trees, casting nervous glances all around him as he goes.

Thorin watches after him, trying to puzzle out what just happened. How did he let himself get so carried away? Why was it so different with Bilbo than with the others? Did he offend Bilbo? Lead him on? Begin something they would now need to finish?

When Dwalin is the last dwarf to find him a few moments later, Thorin feels relieved. They have a long history together that includes more than a few tumbles, and so there is a comfort between them and an understanding.

His time with Bilbo left him feeling confused and a bit worked up, so he channels some of that pent up energy into helping Dwalin along, his hand reaching out to stroke Dwalin's thick cock as he recalls some of their past encounters in Dwalin's ear. Dwalin’s eyes flutter shut and he rests his big tattooed head against a tree as Thorin leans up against him. 

"Do you remember that time we snuck away and camped in the mountains for a night? You had me on my hands and knees and fucked me under the light of the full moon. You wouldn't let me touch myself. Made me wait until after you'd done and then rolled me onto my back and gave me one of the best blowjobs of my life. And then the next morning I fucked you over that boulder."

This goes on for a while, both of them enjoying reminiscing so much that Dwalin holds off coming until Thorin has retold a handful of their best times together.

When he has finished, Thorin wipes off his hand and Dwalin tucks himself back into his trousers. They head back to the camp together. As they get close, Dwalin turns to him. "So, uh, the boys have a little surprise for you too Thorin."

As they enter the clearing, he sees the company gathered around a pile of bedrolls.

Kili gestures for him to sit down, which he does, although somewhat warily. Fili comes toward him with a blindfold. "Can't have you knowing who's who. You'd never relax."

Whatever they have planned, he is pretty certain he will not be able to relax either way. But it is tied around his eyes regardless, and someone guides him down until he is lying on the blankets. He takes a deep breath and tries to accustom himself to the loss of control.

And then suddenly there are hands on him...lots of hands. Touching him soothingly. Stroking. Kneading. Some of them begin tugging at his clothing and he struggles for a moment and bats them away before more hands press him back and he stills himself. He trusts his men.

And, he admits to himself, he is starting to feel curious as to where this will go.

His trousers are pulled off and then his jacket and tunic. Hands are on his bare skin now, many pairs of hands. Hands running up his legs, moving over his chest and stomach, massaging his scalp and playing with his beard. 

Some of the hands grow more insistent. There are fingers on his nipples, tweaking and pinching. Others are caressing his throat. And oh! Someone is removing his small clothes and wrapping a hand around his cock.

Then there are several hands in that region, cupping his sack, caressing his inner thighs, rubbing his shaft as it hardens. He gasps. This seems to make them braver. Several of the hands are replaced with mouths.

Oh Mahal. His mind goes blank as wet heat moves over him in multiple places, and then engulfs his cock.

He finds himself moaning and throwing his head back. A mouth is moving over his cock and another is licking at his balls. Hands are on both his thighs, one is tight around the base of his cock, others are pressed all around on his hips and over his pelvis. 

Another mouth is nipping at his chest and yet another at each of his ears. Even more hands seem to be everywhere else, teasing and caressing.

His whole body is thrumming with sensation. He couldn't resist it if he tried. Tension gathers in his body and only moments later spills over and he is coming, so hard his body spasms and all the hands and mouths carry him through, some of them growing softer and others harder in their touch. It prolongs the intensity of his orgasm beyond anything he's felt before and he is shouting his release, unable even to worry about the noise he is making.

Slowly the mouths still and the hands pull away one by one. He is left with his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. 

Someone gently removes his blindfold. He blinks into the firelight and can see that it was Bilbo. His men are gathered all around him, kneeling and smiling expectantly. "Thank you," he manages to mutter. They all nod their heads and smile some more, and then one by one they start getting up to tend to the fire, prepare the food and otherwise run the camp. 

Kili and Fili hand him his clothes, laughing, before moving off together to gather firewood. Bilbo looks at him a moment longer than anyone else, but then he too is gone.

Thorin leans back on his elbows and watches them, wondering how he managed to come by such a loyal, generous, true-hearted company willing to follow him. Maybe it _was _his voice. But he suspected it had a lot more to do with each of them than it did with him.__

He gets slowly dressed and goes to sit by the fire, listening with a full heart as the lot of them joke and jostle around him, seeming happier and lighter of spirit than they have in days.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from The Hobbit.
> 
> Comments very welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
